Spectacular Spiderman season 3
by Guest00000
Summary: My take on a third season of spectacular Spiderman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own spectacular Spiderman or any other characters use

Episode one.

Peter

I looked out of place in my cheap suit in a room filled with cops on the uniforms but yet again I found himself at the mercy of J. Johna Jameson. Well at least I have something to take my mind off Norman Osborne. Every time I close my eyes I can see it. Boy am I not looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

"Kid get over here!" I could recognise the voice of Jamerson anywhere and I filled me with joy every time he spoke and made me remember what a lovely and kind man he is... Wait that's someone else.

"Coming boss" I walked up to J J with a man in his mid to late 20s and presumably his wife and children. The man was tall with dark hair and had a generic military haircut and looked similar to his son. How're the wife and daughter were very different tall and blond with green eyes. God the daughter looked like a mix of cat and Gwen great another reminder of how much of a mess my life is in.

"Kid these are the castles: Frank, Maria, John and Molly" J I stood aside so I could take their picture.

"Nice to meet you all." I said getting a good angle. I took the picture of them all looking very happy. Frank castle war hero he seems like a very interesting man and oh god I have to stop thinking about their daughter.

"And you." Frank said nodding to me

"How did you get that?" the son John said pointing at a cut on my shoulder that I got on my way there which had bled through onto my shirt.

"Oh... Erm that I think it was just a stray bullet nothing to worry about. Heh heh." The castles and J J both looked at me with worried expressions.

"Why a kid your age going near gunfire?" Frank asked

"I was getting pictures of Spiderman for the bugle."

"Jesus kid I don't need you to get that close." J J said. U think it was the first time he looked like he cared about me.

"It will be fine don't worry" I winced as I put the camera strap over my shoulder and felt the weight on the cut.

"Doesn't seem fine come with Molly and I, we will have a look at that." Maria said. I looked at J J and he nodded so I followed them into an office which had Frank Castle in big hold letters on the door. Maria dug around in the deck draw and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Frank likes to keep one around in case of emergencies." Maria said.

"Take off you shirt then." Molly said as she sat me down on the desk. I did as I was told and looked over the shirt. There was a lot of blood on it. Damm I will have to get a new one.

"Oh my." Molly said from behind me

"It can't be that bad, can it. Molly was looking at what I already knew to be a cut that went all the way down my back and was surrounded by bruises. I also knew that my chest had two cuts which had bled through as well. One being on my shoulder and the other under my ribs.

"Actually it can." She said as she walked over to my front and saw my other cuts.

"Mum, I think will need another first aid kit." She said. Maria left to find some more surplices.

"It weird how your not complaining about any of this, you took a lot of damage."

"Just stubborn I guess."

"How did you get these anyway"

Flashback

Three men in ski masks ran out of a small corner shop and down an ally. Carefully, I aimed at one of the three and shot a web out at him and stuck him to the floor.

"Its a school night, shouldn't you be resting" one of the men fired his gun at me I dived off the roof just in time for it too cut through my back. I shot a web out and it clogged up his gun. The main then raised his hands in the air. After shooting two webs at his feet making sure he wouldn't move I ran off after the third robber.

"Wow it's almost getting too easy, I almost miss doc ock"

I ran towards the corner then my spider sense started going off. I stopped only the be hit by a trash can. Not doing so great are you spider sense.

I darted back as the their robber pulled out a knife and slashed at me. He cut on my chest and just below my ribs before I disarmed him and picked him in the face knocking him and some off his teeth out.

"Shame about those perky whites, your going to need a good dentist."

Flashback over

"And you took pictures of all of that." Molly said

"What, you seem surprised" I said back

"Yeah well I kind of am."

"Don't think a nerdy photographer can handle himself"

"You can't, you weren't in the fight, somehow you managed to get all this from on a roof."

"who knew man vs roof was such a one sided fight." Molly chuckled at my bad joke. She put her hands on my chest being careful to avoid the cuts and pushed me down onto the desk.

"This is a bit forward don't you think."

"I'm just doing this so I can get a better look in the light." Molly said as she sat on the desk next to me.

"I'm just gland you know I'm joking"

"Oh you are." She faked surprise and nervousness

"I know, your loss I guess" I said still joking with her

"I don't know we will probably be seeing slot of each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm going to school with you Peter."

"How do you know my name and how do you know where I go to school.

"That man who called you over Bragg's about his star photographer."

"Aww he cares" I said with a fake look of love in my eyes. Molly carefully lifted my up and put her hands on my chest and started to clear my cuts as her mum walked in. She looked at us with surprise seeing us so close. The banter stopped after that and I let them treat me. I went to put my shirt on but then realised it was covered in blood.

"I'll get you something" Maria said as she left.

"You could go shirtless" Molly said after the door was closed. When she spoke I knew she was joking but it still reminded me of cat, it was something she would say. Molly noticed my change in mood and took a step back. Maria walked in and threw me a white T shirt and said that I was needed for one last photo.

Everyone was gathered outside the station. I quickly got set up then my spider sense hit. Three bullets were fired one for a bomb that was placed near a cop car which was in front of the building and the others where for captain Stacy and Frank. It suddenly hit and I knew everything. The spider sense seemed to be improving.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled as I ran to the bomb and threw it behind me. Stacy moved quickly enough but Frank was in the centre and couldn't get out in time but instead protected his family. No not another family. I grabbed Frank and threw him out of the way. Thankfully he was holding his son and they both went far enough away. I grabbed Molly and Maria and ran out of the way of the bullet and carried them inside. The rest of the police force followed my in. It seemed that no one was hurt thank God. Several police went after the shooter while Frank and Stacy walked up to me.

"You can let him go now honey" Molly still didn't and cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back. When she called down Molly broke away and thanked my.

"It's nothing" I said

"Son it's not nothing, you saved my whole family if you ever need anything I'm there." Frank said.

"Hey it's nothing really, if anything I owe you won't for the shirt and first aid." Frank looked at me with surprise, he didn't expect me to be modest.

"Son there are people on the battlefield who have shown less bravery than that."

"It's nothing really, anyway I've got to go home. I've got a curfew to stick to."

"Son there's a manic try to shoot police out there you shouldn't be going out on your own"

"It's okay, I've seen worse." And with that I walked home and thankfully didn't get shot at on the way home.

Molly Castle

My dad drove me home not long after the incident and the only person I could think of was Peter and that was the same for the rest of my family as well. Dad couldn't stop saying how brave he was, mum was worried for Peter saying he shouldn't be getting involved in situations like that and my lovely brother John was chanting

"Molly and Peter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second come marriage and third comes..."

"Hey that's enough" Dad said seeing how annoyed I was getting.

"You saw the way she was hugging him dad." John said back.

"What are you 8" mum said jokingly.

"Yes I am but I could still see that Molly's in loooove" I gently pushed his head.

"Although he wouldn't be a bad choice for you and I saw the way you looked at him when you were doing first aid" Maria said.

"Mum!" I yelled. We all burst into laughter and drove off home.

At night I woke up in a sweat and panting. Dad came into the room and was followed by mum. The saw me shaking and shivering. The images of my nightmare still in my head.

"You okay honey." Dad said as he gave me a huge hug.

"Yeah, it's just what happened earlier." My dad nodded and gestured for my mum to give us the room.

"honey listen, what happened there was a one off, the police have upped security and I've made sure you will have a police escort tomorrow at school. Trust me no one will hurt you, I won't let them and plus you will have Peter to look after you." My dad smiled and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Thanks dad" I said and looked at the time. I still had slot of time before school so I gave sleep another try and this time I had a good dream one about peter.

Bullseye

I walked through the hole in a half collapsed building. I reached in the pocked of the trench coat that covered my costume and took out a playing card. I had a while before my employer showed up so I looked out the window. A rat caught me eye, it was running across the street with a price of cheese in its mouth, it was about to go down a Darwin when I threw my playing card at it slicing it in half.

"I thought you never miss" the voice behind me came from hammerhead who was very annoyed with me.

"I don't"

"Oh so I imagined that Stacy and Castle survived the attack did I oh wait I didn't."

"Calm down Hammerhead." A third person walked in. He was tall, and wore expensive clothing and the owner of the previously disembodied voice. "Bullseye if you had another chance could you kill them again."

"I could if it wasn't for that fucking kid then they would be dead already."

"Kill the kid then" the third man said. "But on your own time, focus on the original target first."

"Yes sir" I said as I left. I'm going to kill that fucking kid, he almost cost me a job.

Peter

I can't believe it's school already. I can't wait to see flash again oh and Liz the girl who I broke up with and of course Harry and Gwen who are still together though I shouldn't be angry about that. She's doing what I would do, putting others before themselves.

"Peter!" Molly called out to me snapping my out of my thoughts. She ran up to me and walked into the school. I lead her towards the fountain where Gwen, Harry and Mary were sitting. They looked at me and waved me over with curious looks on their faces. Molly and I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" they said back. Molly was noticeably quiet.

"Who's this then?" Mary Jane asked

"I'm Molly Castle" she stuck put her hand and everyone shook it everyone giving their names as they did.

"So you knew here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my dad moved us down after he got back from the war and had some trouble at his old job.

"What happened?" Mary Jane asked.

"Cop stuff." Molly said obviously not wanting to talk about it and moved closer to me.

"So how did you two meet?" Gwen asked

"Peter saved my family's life." Everyone looked at me surprised except Gwen who had probably found out from her dad.

"it wasn't anything serious." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Peter you saved every cop there and the castles, it's kind of a big deal." Gwen said.

"So what happened?" Harry asked

"There was a shooter and a bomb Peter threw the bomb behind him and ran into the gunfire threw my dad aside and carried my mum and I into the police station."

"Wow tiger your the big hero" Mary Jane said as she squeezed my arm. "And you've got muscles l, been working out?"

"A bit" I said nervously.

"What's this about puny Parker being a hero." Flash said laughing as he walked over to us. Molly then explained the story and who she was.

'Oh come on, you expect me to believe that." Flash said laughing again.

"She's telling the truth." Share shaun handed Flash a newspaper of the story.

"Just luck" I said trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Don't kid yourself Pete you did a good thing." Share Shaun said as she and Flash walked way. I could see flash was annoyed which made my day.

"How are you healing?" Molly said breaking the silence.

"Its not bad, not completely gone yet though." I said.

"Did that guy shoot you, my dad didn't mention that." Gwen said.

"Oh no, this was before. It's nothing." Molly looked at me with concern. Gwen could tell I was hiding and gave me the look. I tried to resist but it's the look.

"I got shot and cut on my chest." At that point everyone in the group stopped.

"You got shot!" Gwen was yelling and everyone turned to look at us. "Why didn't you say anything."

"Tiger are you okay." Mary Jane sat next to me with Molly on the other side.

"Where did you get shot?" Harry asked

"My back, it was a flesh wound it will be fine in a couple of days, you wouldn't even know it happened."

"Your going to have a scar." Molly said. "and the cuts might be scars as well."

"Let's see." Harry said

"Harry!" Gwen yelled.

"its okay Gwen" I said as I lifted up my shirt to show the cut under my ribs and the gunshot wound on my back. "It goes all the way up my back."

"How did you know he got shot?" Gwen asked.

"I did some of his first aid, well the front side it was my mum who did the gunshot wound. His other cut was much worse than that one. How's that one going?" the whole group was surprised at what Molly said.

"It's okay." I said

"Aw tiger, you gotta take better care of yourself." Mary was clearly worried.

"I'll be fine" Mary Jane didn't look convince

"At least you've got Molly looking out for you" Mary Jane said looking at her new friend and kissed Peter on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Where are you first Molly?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Criminology." She said

"That's lucky we've all got that as well, what are the chances."

Bullseye

I'm so fucking lucky today. I looked through the scope of the sniper rifle at a school criminology classroom where Captain Gorge Stacy is giving a lecture and the fucking kid who made me miss is there but Stacy first kid second.

I was about to take the shot when Molly Castle walked in. God shines upon me. Stacy, kid and then a shot to the knee for the girl and a jobs well done. Fuck Frank Castle. I aimed the shots carefully and then I prepared myself. Stacy in the head l, kid in the gut and Molly in the knee. Kid needs to suffer. I fired the shots and looked to see what would happen.

Peter

Spider sense, what now. No not again three bullets one for me, one for Stacy and no not Molly as well. I darted to the side pushed Molly over and leaped pushing the captain out of the way. Everyone thought I was insane until they saw a bullet rip through my shoulder. Blood squirted everywhere but everyone was safe so that was okay. I thought everything was okay until bullet ripped through me knee. I kicked myself to the back wall of the room next to the captain. Then my spider sense stopped the only thing to assume is that he was packing up and running off. I stood up to run after him.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as I stood but I could make myself walk. Spider sense again as a canister filled the room with gas. "Everyone out now!'' I yelled as I checked on the captain who was out cold. I put his arm over my shoulder and started to carry him.

"Ow!" I screamed again, the weight on my shoulder and knee it was almost too much then the weight lightened and I saw Molly put the captains arm over her shoulder as well and we both dragged him out of the class and into the hall. It was at that moment when I collapsed from blood loos and fell into nothingness. The last words I heard belong to Molly.

"Peter I..." And then it was nothing

Bullseye

That fucking kid, that fucking kid there is something wrong with him. I walked downs the streets and into a van when a man in the suit sat.

"Is it done?" he asked

''probably not, I gassed the place though so you never know." The man in the suit looked annoyed. My hand fell to my side where I took out a playing card. "The kids probably done for if that's ay use."

"Actually it is and I want you to keep an eye on him bullseye but as far as this contact, your off and we want our down payment back"

"You will get it don't worry and do I kill the kid or not."

"No let's keep an eye on him first, see what we're dealing with."

Frank Castle

Molly, Maria and I walked into Peter's hospital room. He was alive but unconscious. I handed the woman flowers for the room and she thanked me. I could see that Molly was holding back tears.

"It's not your fault honey" I said but it didn't help, she walked over to her new friends, she got close to a red head girl and broke down. The red head girl held her and comforted her. I can't believe Peter did this, a real hero not like me.

"ma'am Peter is a great kid he's saved my life and my daughter's life more that one he's great."

"Thank your Mr Castle."

I took my place amongst Peter's friends and family and prayed to God that the kid would wake up.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own spectacular Spiderman or any other characters use

Episode one.

Peter

I looked out of place in my cheap suit in a room filled with cops on the uniforms but yet again I found himself at the mercy of J. Johna Jameson. Well at least I have something to take my mind off Norman Osborne. Every time I close my eyes I can see it. Boy am I not looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

"Kid get over here!" I could recognise the voice of Jamerson anywhere and I filled me with joy every time he spoke and made me remember what a lovely and kind man he is... Wait that's someone else.

"Coming boss" I walked up to J J with a man in his mid to late 20s and presumably his wife and children. The man was tall with dark hair and had a generic military haircut and looked similar to his son. How're the wife and daughter were very different tall and blond with green eyes. God the daughter looked like a mix of cat and Gwen great another reminder of how much of a mess my life is in.

"Kid these are the castles: Frank, Maria, John and Molly" J I stood aside so I could take their picture.

"Nice to meet you all." I said getting a good angle. I took the picture of them all looking very happy. Frank castle war hero he seems like a very interesting man and oh god I have to stop thinking about their daughter.

"And you." Frank said nodding to me

"How did you get that?" the son John said pointing at a cut on my shoulder that I got on my way there which had bled through onto my shirt.

"Oh... Erm that I think it was just a stray bullet nothing to worry about. Heh heh." The castles and J J both looked at me with worried expressions.

"Why a kid your age going near gunfire?" Frank asked

"I was getting pictures of Spiderman for the bugle."

"Jesus kid I don't need you to get that close." J J said. U think it was the first time he looked like he cared about me.

"It will be fine don't worry" I winced as I put the camera strap over my shoulder and felt the weight on the cut.

"Doesn't seem fine come with Molly and I, we will have a look at that." Maria said. I looked at J J and he nodded so I followed them into an office which had Frank Castle in big hold letters on the door. Maria dug around in the deck draw and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Frank likes to keep one around in case of emergencies." Maria said.

"Take off you shirt then." Molly said as she sat me down on the desk. I did as I was told and looked over the shirt. There was a lot of blood on it. Damm I will have to get a new one.

"Oh my." Molly said from behind me

"It can't be that bad, can it. Molly was looking at what I already knew to be a cut that went all the way down my back and was surrounded by bruises. I also knew that my chest had two cuts which had bled through as well. One being on my shoulder and the other under my ribs.

"Actually it can." She said as she walked over to my front and saw my other cuts.

"Mum, I think will need another first aid kit." She said. Maria left to find some more surplices.

"It weird how your not complaining about any of this, you took a lot of damage."

"Just stubborn I guess."

"How did you get these anyway"

Flashback

Three men in ski masks ran out of a small corner shop and down an ally. Carefully, I aimed at one of the three and shot a web out at him and stuck him to the floor.

"Its a school night, shouldn't you be resting" one of the men fired his gun at me I dived off the roof just in time for it too cut through my back. I shot a web out and it clogged up his gun. The main then raised his hands in the air. After shooting two webs at his feet making sure he wouldn't move I ran off after the third robber.

"Wow it's almost getting too easy, I almost miss doc ock"

I ran towards the corner then my spider sense started going off. I stopped only the be hit by a trash can. Not doing so great are you spider sense.

I darted back as the their robber pulled out a knife and slashed at me. He cut on my chest and just below my ribs before I disarmed him and picked him in the face knocking him and some off his teeth out.

"Shame about those perky whites, your going to need a good dentist."

Flashback over

"And you took pictures of all of that." Molly said

"What, you seem surprised" I said back

"Yeah well I kind of am."

"Don't think a nerdy photographer can handle himself"

"You can't, you weren't in the fight, somehow you managed to get all this from on a roof."

"who knew man vs roof was such a one sided fight." Molly chuckled at my bad joke. She put her hands on my chest being careful to avoid the cuts and pushed me down onto the desk.

"This is a bit forward don't you think."

"I'm just doing this so I can get a better look in the light." Molly said as she sat on the desk next to me.

"I'm just gland you know I'm joking"

"Oh you are." She faked surprise and nervousness

"I know, your loss I guess" I said still joking with her

"I don't know we will probably be seeing slot of each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm going to school with you Peter."

"How do you know my name and how do you know where I go to school.

"That man who called you over Bragg's about his star photographer."

"Aww he cares" I said with a fake look of love in my eyes. Molly carefully lifted my up and put her hands on my chest and started to clear my cuts as her mum walked in. She looked at us with surprise seeing us so close. The banter stopped after that and I let them treat me. I went to put my shirt on but then realised it was covered in blood.

"I'll get you something" Maria said as she left.

"You could go shirtless" Molly said after the door was closed. When she spoke I knew she was joking but it still reminded me of cat, it was something she would say. Molly noticed my change in mood and took a step back. Maria walked in and threw me a white T shirt and said that I was needed for one last photo.

Everyone was gathered outside the station. I quickly got set up then my spider sense hit. Three bullets were fired one for a bomb that was placed near a cop car which was in front of the building and the others where for captain Stacy and Frank. It suddenly hit and I knew everything. The spider sense seemed to be improving.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled as I ran to the bomb and threw it behind me. Stacy moved quickly enough but Frank was in the centre and couldn't get out in time but instead protected his family. No not another family. I grabbed Frank and threw him out of the way. Thankfully he was holding his son and they both went far enough away. I grabbed Molly and Maria and ran out of the way of the bullet and carried them inside. The rest of the police force followed my in. It seemed that no one was hurt thank God. Several police went after the shooter while Frank and Stacy walked up to me.

"You can let him go now honey" Molly still didn't and cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back. When she called down Molly broke away and thanked my.

"It's nothing" I said

"Son it's not nothing, you saved my whole family if you ever need anything I'm there." Frank said.

"Hey it's nothing really, if anything I owe you won't for the shirt and first aid." Frank looked at me with surprise, he didn't expect me to be modest.

"Son there are people on the battlefield who have shown less bravery than that."

"It's nothing really, anyway I've got to go home. I've got a curfew to stick to."

"Son there's a manic try to shoot police out there you shouldn't be going out on your own"

"It's okay, I've seen worse." And with that I walked home and thankfully didn't get shot at on the way home.

Molly Castle

My dad drove me home not long after the incident and the only person I could think of was Peter and that was the same for the rest of my family as well. Dad couldn't stop saying how brave he was, mum was worried for Peter saying he shouldn't be getting involved in situations like that and my lovely brother John was chanting

"Molly and Peter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second come marriage and third comes..."

"Hey that's enough" Dad said seeing how annoyed I was getting.

"You saw the way she was hugging him dad." John said back.

"What are you 8" mum said jokingly.

"Yes I am but I could still see that Molly's in loooove" I gently pushed his head.

"Although he wouldn't be a bad choice for you and I saw the way you looked at him when you were doing first aid" Maria said.

"Mum!" I yelled. We all burst into laughter and drove off home.

At night I woke up in a sweat and panting. Dad came into the room and was followed by mum. The saw me shaking and shivering. The images of my nightmare still in my head.

"You okay honey." Dad said as he gave me a huge hug.

"Yeah, it's just what happened earlier." My dad nodded and gestured for my mum to give us the room.

"honey listen, what happened there was a one off, the police have upped security and I've made sure you will have a police escort tomorrow at school. Trust me no one will hurt you, I won't let them and plus you will have Peter to look after you." My dad smiled and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Thanks dad" I said and looked at the time. I still had slot of time before school so I gave sleep another try and this time I had a good dream one about peter.

Bullseye

I walked through the hole in a half collapsed building. I reached in the pocked of the trench coat that covered my costume and took out a playing card. I had a while before my employer showed up so I looked out the window. A rat caught me eye, it was running across the street with a price of cheese in its mouth, it was about to go down a Darwin when I threw my playing card at it slicing it in half.

"I thought you never miss" the voice behind me came from hammerhead who was very annoyed with me.

"I don't"

"Oh so I imagined that Stacy and Castle survived the attack did I oh wait I didn't."

"Calm down Hammerhead." A third person walked in. He was tall, and wore expensive clothing and the owner of the previously disembodied voice. "Bullseye if you had another chance could you kill them again."

"I could if it wasn't for that fucking kid then they would be dead already."

"Kill the kid then" the third man said. "But on your own time, focus on the original target first."

"Yes sir" I said as I left. I'm going to kill that fucking kid, he almost cost me a job.

Peter

I can't believe it's school already. I can't wait to see flash again oh and Liz the girl who I broke up with and of course Harry and Gwen who are still together though I shouldn't be angry about that. She's doing what I would do, putting others before themselves.

"Peter!" Molly called out to me snapping my out of my thoughts. She ran up to me and walked into the school. I lead her towards the fountain where Gwen, Harry and Mary were sitting. They looked at me and waved me over with curious looks on their faces. Molly and I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" they said back. Molly was noticeably quiet.

"Who's this then?" Mary Jane asked

"I'm Molly Castle" she stuck put her hand and everyone shook it everyone giving their names as they did.

"So you knew here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my dad moved us down after he got back from the war and had some trouble at his old job.

"What happened?" Mary Jane asked.

"Cop stuff." Molly said obviously not wanting to talk about it and moved closer to me.

"So how did you two meet?" Gwen asked

"Peter saved my family's life." Everyone looked at me surprised except Gwen who had probably found out from her dad.

"it wasn't anything serious." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Peter you saved every cop there and the castles, it's kind of a big deal." Gwen said.

"So what happened?" Harry asked

"There was a shooter and a bomb Peter threw the bomb behind him and ran into the gunfire threw my dad aside and carried my mum and I into the police station."

"Wow tiger your the big hero" Mary Jane said as she squeezed my arm. "And you've got muscles l, been working out?"

"A bit" I said nervously.

"What's this about puny Parker being a hero." Flash said laughing as he walked over to us. Molly then explained the story and who she was.

'Oh come on, you expect me to believe that." Flash said laughing again.

"She's telling the truth." Share shaun handed Flash a newspaper of the story.

"Just luck" I said trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Don't kid yourself Pete you did a good thing." Share Shaun said as she and Flash walked way. I could see flash was annoyed which made my day.

"How are you healing?" Molly said breaking the silence.

"Its not bad, not completely gone yet though." I said.

"Did that guy shoot you, my dad didn't mention that." Gwen said.

"Oh no, this was before. It's nothing." Molly looked at me with concern. Gwen could tell I was hiding and gave me the look. I tried to resist but it's the look.

"I got shot and cut on my chest." At that point everyone in the group stopped.

"You got shot!" Gwen was yelling and everyone turned to look at us. "Why didn't you say anything."

"Tiger are you okay." Mary Jane sat next to me with Molly on the other side.

"Where did you get shot?" Harry asked

"My back, it was a flesh wound it will be fine in a couple of days, you wouldn't even know it happened."

"Your going to have a scar." Molly said. "and the cuts might be scars as well."

"Let's see." Harry said

"Harry!" Gwen yelled.

"its okay Gwen" I said as I lifted up my shirt to show the cut under my ribs and the gunshot wound on my back. "It goes all the way up my back."

"How did you know he got shot?" Gwen asked.

"I did some of his first aid, well the front side it was my mum who did the gunshot wound. His other cut was much worse than that one. How's that one going?" the whole group was surprised at what Molly said.

"It's okay." I said

"Aw tiger, you gotta take better care of yourself." Mary was clearly worried.

"I'll be fine" Mary Jane didn't look convince

"At least you've got Molly looking out for you" Mary Jane said looking at her new friend and kissed Peter on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Where are you first Molly?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Criminology." She said

"That's lucky we've all got that as well, what are the chances."

Bullseye

I'm so fucking lucky today. I looked through the scope of the sniper rifle at a school criminology classroom where Captain Gorge Stacy is giving a lecture and the fucking kid who made me miss is there but Stacy first kid second.

I was about to take the shot when Molly Castle walked in. God shines upon me. Stacy, kid and then a shot to the knee for the girl and a jobs well done. Fuck Frank Castle. I aimed the shots carefully and then I prepared myself. Stacy in the head l, kid in the gut and Molly in the knee. Kid needs to suffer. I fired the shots and looked to see what would happen.

Peter

Spider sense, what now. No not again three bullets one for me, one for Stacy and no not Molly as well. I darted to the side pushed Molly over and leaped pushing the captain out of the way. Everyone thought I was insane until they saw a bullet rip through my shoulder. Blood squirted everywhere but everyone was safe so that was okay. I thought everything was okay until bullet ripped through me knee. I kicked myself to the back wall of the room next to the captain. Then my spider sense stopped the only thing to assume is that he was packing up and running off. I stood up to run after him.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as I stood but I could make myself walk. Spider sense again as a canister filled the room with gas. "Everyone out now!'' I yelled as I checked on the captain who was out cold. I put his arm over my shoulder and started to carry him.

"Ow!" I screamed again, the weight on my shoulder and knee it was almost too much then the weight lightened and I saw Molly put the captains arm over her shoulder as well and we both dragged him out of the class and into the hall. It was at that moment when I collapsed from blood loos and fell into nothingness. The last words I heard belong to Molly.

"Peter I..." And then it was nothing

Bullseye

That fucking kid, that fucking kid there is something wrong with him. I walked downs the streets and into a van when a man in the suit sat.

"Is it done?" he asked

''probably not, I gassed the place though so you never know." The man in the suit looked annoyed. My hand fell to my side where I took out a playing card. "The kids probably done for if that's ay use."

"Actually it is and I want you to keep an eye on him bullseye but as far as this contact, your off and we want our down payment back"

"You will get it don't worry and do I kill the kid or not."

"No let's keep an eye on him first, see what we're dealing with."

Frank Castle

Molly, Maria and I walked into Peter's hospital room. He was alive but unconscious. I handed the woman flowers for the room and she thanked me. I could see that Molly was holding back tears.

"It's not your fault honey" I said but it didn't help, she walked over to her new friends, she got close to a red head girl and broke down. The red head girl held her and comforted her. I can't believe Peter did this, a real hero not like me.

"ma'am Peter is a great kid he's saved my life and my daughter's life more that one he's great."

"Thank your Mr Castle."

I took my place amongst Peter's friends and family and prayed to God that the kid would wake up.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own spectacular Spiderman or any other characters use

Episode one.

Peter

I looked out of place in my cheap suit in a room filled with cops on the uniforms but yet again I found himself at the mercy of J. Johna Jameson. Well at least I have something to take my mind off Norman Osborne. Every time I close my eyes I can see it. Boy am I not looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

"Kid get over here!" I could recognise the voice of Jamerson anywhere and I filled me with joy every time he spoke and made me remember what a lovely and kind man he is... Wait that's someone else.

"Coming boss" I walked up to J J with a man in his mid to late 20s and presumably his wife and children. The man was tall with dark hair and had a generic military haircut and looked similar to his son. How're the wife and daughter were very different tall and blond with green eyes. God the daughter looked like a mix of cat and Gwen great another reminder of how much of a mess my life is in.

"Kid these are the castles: Frank, Maria, John and Molly" J I stood aside so I could take their picture.

"Nice to meet you all." I said getting a good angle. I took the picture of them all looking very happy. Frank castle war hero he seems like a very interesting man and oh god I have to stop thinking about their daughter.

"And you." Frank said nodding to me

"How did you get that?" the son John said pointing at a cut on my shoulder that I got on my way there which had bled through onto my shirt.

"Oh... Erm that I think it was just a stray bullet nothing to worry about. Heh heh." The castles and J J both looked at me with worried expressions.

"Why a kid your age going near gunfire?" Frank asked

"I was getting pictures of Spiderman for the bugle."

"Jesus kid I don't need you to get that close." J J said. U think it was the first time he looked like he cared about me.

"It will be fine don't worry" I winced as I put the camera strap over my shoulder and felt the weight on the cut.

"Doesn't seem fine come with Molly and I, we will have a look at that." Maria said. I looked at J J and he nodded so I followed them into an office which had Frank Castle in big hold letters on the door. Maria dug around in the deck draw and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Frank likes to keep one around in case of emergencies." Maria said.

"Take off you shirt then." Molly said as she sat me down on the desk. I did as I was told and looked over the shirt. There was a lot of blood on it. Damm I will have to get a new one.

"Oh my." Molly said from behind me

"It can't be that bad, can it. Molly was looking at what I already knew to be a cut that went all the way down my back and was surrounded by bruises. I also knew that my chest had two cuts which had bled through as well. One being on my shoulder and the other under my ribs.

"Actually it can." She said as she walked over to my front and saw my other cuts.

"Mum, I think will need another first aid kit." She said. Maria left to find some more surplices.

"It weird how your not complaining about any of this, you took a lot of damage."

"Just stubborn I guess."

"How did you get these anyway"

Flashback

Three men in ski masks ran out of a small corner shop and down an ally. Carefully, I aimed at one of the three and shot a web out at him and stuck him to the floor.

"Its a school night, shouldn't you be resting" one of the men fired his gun at me I dived off the roof just in time for it too cut through my back. I shot a web out and it clogged up his gun. The main then raised his hands in the air. After shooting two webs at his feet making sure he wouldn't move I ran off after the third robber.

"Wow it's almost getting too easy, I almost miss doc ock"

I ran towards the corner then my spider sense started going off. I stopped only the be hit by a trash can. Not doing so great are you spider sense.

I darted back as the their robber pulled out a knife and slashed at me. He cut on my chest and just below my ribs before I disarmed him and picked him in the face knocking him and some off his teeth out.

"Shame about those perky whites, your going to need a good dentist."

Flashback over

"And you took pictures of all of that." Molly said

"What, you seem surprised" I said back

"Yeah well I kind of am."

"Don't think a nerdy photographer can handle himself"

"You can't, you weren't in the fight, somehow you managed to get all this from on a roof."

"who knew man vs roof was such a one sided fight." Molly chuckled at my bad joke. She put her hands on my chest being careful to avoid the cuts and pushed me down onto the desk.

"This is a bit forward don't you think."

"I'm just doing this so I can get a better look in the light." Molly said as she sat on the desk next to me.

"I'm just gland you know I'm joking"

"Oh you are." She faked surprise and nervousness

"I know, your loss I guess" I said still joking with her

"I don't know we will probably be seeing slot of each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm going to school with you Peter."

"How do you know my name and how do you know where I go to school.

"That man who called you over Bragg's about his star photographer."

"Aww he cares" I said with a fake look of love in my eyes. Molly carefully lifted my up and put her hands on my chest and started to clear my cuts as her mum walked in. She looked at us with surprise seeing us so close. The banter stopped after that and I let them treat me. I went to put my shirt on but then realised it was covered in blood.

"I'll get you something" Maria said as she left.

"You could go shirtless" Molly said after the door was closed. When she spoke I knew she was joking but it still reminded me of cat, it was something she would say. Molly noticed my change in mood and took a step back. Maria walked in and threw me a white T shirt and said that I was needed for one last photo.

Everyone was gathered outside the station. I quickly got set up then my spider sense hit. Three bullets were fired one for a bomb that was placed near a cop car which was in front of the building and the others where for captain Stacy and Frank. It suddenly hit and I knew everything. The spider sense seemed to be improving.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled as I ran to the bomb and threw it behind me. Stacy moved quickly enough but Frank was in the centre and couldn't get out in time but instead protected his family. No not another family. I grabbed Frank and threw him out of the way. Thankfully he was holding his son and they both went far enough away. I grabbed Molly and Maria and ran out of the way of the bullet and carried them inside. The rest of the police force followed my in. It seemed that no one was hurt thank God. Several police went after the shooter while Frank and Stacy walked up to me.

"You can let him go now honey" Molly still didn't and cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back. When she called down Molly broke away and thanked my.

"It's nothing" I said

"Son it's not nothing, you saved my whole family if you ever need anything I'm there." Frank said.

"Hey it's nothing really, if anything I owe you won't for the shirt and first aid." Frank looked at me with surprise, he didn't expect me to be modest.

"Son there are people on the battlefield who have shown less bravery than that."

"It's nothing really, anyway I've got to go home. I've got a curfew to stick to."

"Son there's a manic try to shoot police out there you shouldn't be going out on your own"

"It's okay, I've seen worse." And with that I walked home and thankfully didn't get shot at on the way home.

Molly Castle

My dad drove me home not long after the incident and the only person I could think of was Peter and that was the same for the rest of my family as well. Dad couldn't stop saying how brave he was, mum was worried for Peter saying he shouldn't be getting involved in situations like that and my lovely brother John was chanting

"Molly and Peter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second come marriage and third comes..."

"Hey that's enough" Dad said seeing how annoyed I was getting.

"You saw the way she was hugging him dad." John said back.

"What are you 8" mum said jokingly.

"Yes I am but I could still see that Molly's in loooove" I gently pushed his head.

"Although he wouldn't be a bad choice for you and I saw the way you looked at him when you were doing first aid" Maria said.

"Mum!" I yelled. We all burst into laughter and drove off home.

At night I woke up in a sweat and panting. Dad came into the room and was followed by mum. The saw me shaking and shivering. The images of my nightmare still in my head.

"You okay honey." Dad said as he gave me a huge hug.

"Yeah, it's just what happened earlier." My dad nodded and gestured for my mum to give us the room.

"honey listen, what happened there was a one off, the police have upped security and I've made sure you will have a police escort tomorrow at school. Trust me no one will hurt you, I won't let them and plus you will have Peter to look after you." My dad smiled and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Thanks dad" I said and looked at the time. I still had slot of time before school so I gave sleep another try and this time I had a good dream one about peter.

Bullseye

I walked through the hole in a half collapsed building. I reached in the pocked of the trench coat that covered my costume and took out a playing card. I had a while before my employer showed up so I looked out the window. A rat caught me eye, it was running across the street with a price of cheese in its mouth, it was about to go down a Darwin when I threw my playing card at it slicing it in half.

"I thought you never miss" the voice behind me came from hammerhead who was very annoyed with me.

"I don't"

"Oh so I imagined that Stacy and Castle survived the attack did I oh wait I didn't."

"Calm down Hammerhead." A third person walked in. He was tall, and wore expensive clothing and the owner of the previously disembodied voice. "Bullseye if you had another chance could you kill them again."

"I could if it wasn't for that fucking kid then they would be dead already."

"Kill the kid then" the third man said. "But on your own time, focus on the original target first."

"Yes sir" I said as I left. I'm going to kill that fucking kid, he almost cost me a job.

Peter

I can't believe it's school already. I can't wait to see flash again oh and Liz the girl who I broke up with and of course Harry and Gwen who are still together though I shouldn't be angry about that. She's doing what I would do, putting others before themselves.

"Peter!" Molly called out to me snapping my out of my thoughts. She ran up to me and walked into the school. I lead her towards the fountain where Gwen, Harry and Mary were sitting. They looked at me and waved me over with curious looks on their faces. Molly and I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" they said back. Molly was noticeably quiet.

"Who's this then?" Mary Jane asked

"I'm Molly Castle" she stuck put her hand and everyone shook it everyone giving their names as they did.

"So you knew here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my dad moved us down after he got back from the war and had some trouble at his old job.

"What happened?" Mary Jane asked.

"Cop stuff." Molly said obviously not wanting to talk about it and moved closer to me.

"So how did you two meet?" Gwen asked

"Peter saved my family's life." Everyone looked at me surprised except Gwen who had probably found out from her dad.

"it wasn't anything serious." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Peter you saved every cop there and the castles, it's kind of a big deal." Gwen said.

"So what happened?" Harry asked

"There was a shooter and a bomb Peter threw the bomb behind him and ran into the gunfire threw my dad aside and carried my mum and I into the police station."

"Wow tiger your the big hero" Mary Jane said as she squeezed my arm. "And you've got muscles l, been working out?"

"A bit" I said nervously.

"What's this about puny Parker being a hero." Flash said laughing as he walked over to us. Molly then explained the story and who she was.

'Oh come on, you expect me to believe that." Flash said laughing again.

"She's telling the truth." Share shaun handed Flash a newspaper of the story.

"Just luck" I said trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Don't kid yourself Pete you did a good thing." Share Shaun said as she and Flash walked way. I could see flash was annoyed which made my day.

"How are you healing?" Molly said breaking the silence.

"Its not bad, not completely gone yet though." I said.

"Did that guy shoot you, my dad didn't mention that." Gwen said.

"Oh no, this was before. It's nothing." Molly looked at me with concern. Gwen could tell I was hiding and gave me the look. I tried to resist but it's the look.

"I got shot and cut on my chest." At that point everyone in the group stopped.

"You got shot!" Gwen was yelling and everyone turned to look at us. "Why didn't you say anything."

"Tiger are you okay." Mary Jane sat next to me with Molly on the other side.

"Where did you get shot?" Harry asked

"My back, it was a flesh wound it will be fine in a couple of days, you wouldn't even know it happened."

"Your going to have a scar." Molly said. "and the cuts might be scars as well."

"Let's see." Harry said

"Harry!" Gwen yelled.

"its okay Gwen" I said as I lifted up my shirt to show the cut under my ribs and the gunshot wound on my back. "It goes all the way up my back."

"How did you know he got shot?" Gwen asked.

"I did some of his first aid, well the front side it was my mum who did the gunshot wound. His other cut was much worse than that one. How's that one going?" the whole group was surprised at what Molly said.

"It's okay." I said

"Aw tiger, you gotta take better care of yourself." Mary was clearly worried.

"I'll be fine" Mary Jane didn't look convince

"At least you've got Molly looking out for you" Mary Jane said looking at her new friend and kissed Peter on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Where are you first Molly?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Criminology." She said

"That's lucky we've all got that as well, what are the chances."

Bullseye

I'm so fucking lucky today. I looked through the scope of the sniper rifle at a school criminology classroom where Captain Gorge Stacy is giving a lecture and the fucking kid who made me miss is there but Stacy first kid second.

I was about to take the shot when Molly Castle walked in. God shines upon me. Stacy, kid and then a shot to the knee for the girl and a jobs well done. Fuck Frank Castle. I aimed the shots carefully and then I prepared myself. Stacy in the head l, kid in the gut and Molly in the knee. Kid needs to suffer. I fired the shots and looked to see what would happen.

Peter

Spider sense, what now. No not again three bullets one for me, one for Stacy and no not Molly as well. I darted to the side pushed Molly over and leaped pushing the captain out of the way. Everyone thought I was insane until they saw a bullet rip through my shoulder. Blood squirted everywhere but everyone was safe so that was okay. I thought everything was okay until bullet ripped through me knee. I kicked myself to the back wall of the room next to the captain. Then my spider sense stopped the only thing to assume is that he was packing up and running off. I stood up to run after him.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as I stood but I could make myself walk. Spider sense again as a canister filled the room with gas. "Everyone out now!'' I yelled as I checked on the captain who was out cold. I put his arm over my shoulder and started to carry him.

"Ow!" I screamed again, the weight on my shoulder and knee it was almost too much then the weight lightened and I saw Molly put the captains arm over her shoulder as well and we both dragged him out of the class and into the hall. It was at that moment when I collapsed from blood loos and fell into nothingness. The last words I heard belong to Molly.

"Peter I..." And then it was nothing

Bullseye

That fucking kid, that fucking kid there is something wrong with him. I walked downs the streets and into a van when a man in the suit sat.

"Is it done?" he asked

''probably not, I gassed the place though so you never know." The man in the suit looked annoyed. My hand fell to my side where I took out a playing card. "The kids probably done for if that's ay use."

"Actually it is and I want you to keep an eye on him bullseye but as far as this contact, your off and we want our down payment back"

"You will get it don't worry and do I kill the kid or not."

"No let's keep an eye on him first, see what we're dealing with."

Frank Castle

Molly, Maria and I walked into Peter's hospital room. He was alive but unconscious. I handed the woman flowers for the room and she thanked me. I could see that Molly was holding back tears.

"It's not your fault honey" I said but it didn't help, she walked over to her new friends, she got close to a red head girl and broke down. The red head girl held her and comforted her. I can't believe Peter did this, a real hero not like me.

"ma'am Peter is a great kid he's saved my life and my daughter's life more that one he's great."

"Thank your Mr Castle."

I took my place amongst Peter's friends and family and prayed to God that the kid would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Aunt may

Why...Why...Why does this always happen to me first Peter's parents, than Ben and I can't loose Peter. Please god, let me keep Peter. I need him.

Mary Jane Watson

Come on tiger, you can pull through. I can't believe you did something so brave you really changed over the summer, you have started to do stupid stuff and I guess it's caught up to you.

Gwen

Peter your so god damm stupid, you almost got yourself killed but you also saved my dad so I don't know what to think. I wish my dad was here but I understand why he's not. Don't die, don't you dare.

Harry

Good, I hope you die. I know your Spiderman and you should die after what you've done to my dad. Fuck You. I walked out of the room and Gwen chased after me.

Flash

I'm sorry Peter. You really were a good friend and I've been terrible to you I'm so sorry. I can't promise I'll change but I'll try. I promise I'll try.

Black cat

Fuck Spiderman, he left my dad in prison he deserves to die and I just got the opportunity to get money for killing him. I couldn't believe my luck when a man walked into my room and offered me slot of money to kill him this is going to be fun.

"so, you will do it" the man in the blue suit said

"Yes, and I promise I will make him suffer."

"I just want him dead I don't care how it's done as long as he's killed you will get paid."

"I'm assuming that the failed assassination from Bullseye was you." The man didn't respond confirming it. "If you need me to do that I can kill them."

"No, that's off the table now. We will have to work around them."

Peter Parker

We I woke up I was surprised by all my friends, family and flash surrounding me in a small hospital room. Everyone lit up and Molly flung herself at me and hugged me. I could get used to this.

"Did something happen?" I asked Molly who had the biggest smile on her face.

"You saved my life again." She said

"I guess I'm really lucky." I said as I swung my legs over the bed and stood up on the opposite side to aunt may. I tried to walk but fell against the wall. Mary Jane and Molly helped me back into bed as aunt may fussed over me.

"How you feeling" Frank said from the corner of the room.

"Good Mr Castle thanks." I said as I sat up.

"Tiger calm down don't hurt yourself." Mary Jane put her hand on my shoulder that wasn't shot.

"I'll be fine." I said trying to not show how much pain I was in.

"Oh Peter, just relax and stop trying to be so strong." Aunt may said she looked panicked at worried. "I'll go get you something to eat you look hungry" before I could protest aunt may ran out and was followed by Frank.

"I thought I told you not to do anything like that again." Sally said annoyed.

"I did didn't I erm sorry. I still didn't say what you did so it could be worse." I said as everyone's gaze switched to Sally who looked nervous and walked out saying she needs to go to the bathroom.

Randy looked at me strangely. "What did she do."

"it wasn't anything serious" I said and that seemed to calm him down.

"can we have the room." Mary Jane said as she held up my book bag. My heart skipped a beat. I left my costume in my bag and Mary looked at me.

"It's my Halloween costume." I said nervously rubbing my neck.

"Then why does it have bullet holes in it. Peter I know your Spiderman, don't lie to me." I couldn't speak I just nodded. The breath left her, I think she wanted me to come up with an excuse.

"who else knows?" I said worried about Harry please don't let Harry know.

"No one but I should tell Gwen, I understand about Harry but Gwen deserves to know or does she it seems that I don't know anything about you anymore."

"No, I'm still the same guy you always knew. Gwen doesn't know only you and Eddie Brock know who I am."

"Why Peter, your going to get yourself killed, you know that right."

"I know but I have to, I have a responsibly to everyone and to answer why I got bit by a spider and that gave me powers, I tried to get into wrestling but I don't get paid and then Walter hardy robbed the wrestling place and I let him go but he still needed a car so he shot my uncle and stole his car. I found him and tracked him down to an abandoned Warehouse and handed him over to the police."

Mary Jane was shocked and she gave me a massive hug. We stayed like that for a while until I saw everyone looking at us.

"Sorry tiger, I know how hard that must be fire you."

"It is okay really." We just stayed like that for a while after that as well.

Black cat

I want down at my desk in a small but elegant room that I kept hidden. I would just try and kill the spider but that would be much to difficult. So I came up with the plan of getting inside the daily bugle and working with that photographer Peter Parker. Yes that's what I'll do.

I put on some basic clothes that wouldn't draw attention to how rich I am just a white T-shirt and jeans and took a brown envelope filled with money. That would be enough to bribe my way into working with some old photographer.

It didn't take much convincing to get to work for him. The man who runs the paper is and old and greedy idiot who hired me on the spot. I didn't like it there it was crowded and smelt awful but it would have to do. The only concern I had was that I would have to wait a few days to start work due to the photographer being in hospital. What did he do, break a hip?

.A few days later

Jameson took me to a high school called midtown as the students were leaving, it made me happy that I was home schooled and ahead of everyone else by a year so I could do whatever I wanted.

Peter Parker

I navigated the crowd of people and got to the exit of school. I never thought I would say it but things are on the up and up. Flash has stopped bullying me for a while and everything seemed bro be fine until my spider cense went off by the gates. I look around and stood protectively in front of my friends until I saw a familiar site. A girl with snow white hair and green eyes. Oh no. Jameson pointed her towards me and she walked up to me. My heart was pounding what was I supposed to do, surly she didn't want to fight me here and why was she wearing a dress

"Hello, I'm Felicia hardy and I'm going to be your new partner in crime.'' Oh thank god she doesn't know. Felicia stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Peter Parker and I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad because we have to go right now." Jamerson walked up next to her as he spoke and gestured for us to get into a limo and handed me a suit. Jameson got in the front while Felicia got in the back with me.

"Parker you have to get changed in the car we will be there soon." Jamerson said.

I started to take off my shoes and jumper when I saw Felicia looking at me from the other side of the limo.

"You want me to look away?" she asked. I nodded. Felicia looked disappointed but did it anyway but looked back after I put my trousers on and before I put on my shirt. She then walked over to me and sat pushing my shirt out of her way. Felicia traced her fingers over my body inspecting the scars.

"Erm Felicia." I said but she seemed not to hear.

"How did you get those?"

"Taking pictures of Spiderman."

"Must be dangerous, and you get no reward."

"I get paid." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"I've got an even better reward for you" Felicia turned my head towards her and kissed me as her hand drifted down from my chest, to my waist and stopped at the belt to my trousers.

"I'm in high school" I stammered out

"So am I but I get home schooled." She went to kiss me again but I pushed her away lightly

"not while we're working." I said as I put my shirt on.

Black cat

So seducing him didn't work yet which is a shame however with time it could work, shame he could have been some fun for a boring evening. Some celebration about the rehabilitation of some criminals, it will probably be some minor people so it will just be boring.

Flashback:

Three months previously

Third person

It was what some could call a normal therapy session for these inmates. The main two being Doctor Otto Octaveous and Eddie Brock. They seem to be doing really well are close to being rehabilitated. They might have a chance yet.

After the meeting Otto and Eddie walk back to their Cells and casually talk watching the guards as the talk. When it appears that no guard is there the talk turns serious.

"How long?" Eddie asked with desperation in his voice

"Three months and then we will be in the open and have a chance and yes you will get the suit."

"I can't wait that long Doc."

"Yes you can be patient."

Flashback over

Peter

Felicia and I talk and I tried desperately not to talk about Spiderman but she kept bringing the subject back up. I told her we had to work and I got set up to take my pictures and then the curtain parted and there was Eddie Brock and Otto Octaveous. I wanted to believe that he was fine by with Doc Ock there I just couldn't then I saw it. Spider sense Blaring as the suit dropped from the ceiling onto Eddie and at that moment Doc Ock's arms attached to him but what made it worse is that Eddie Saw me. No chance to change into my costume got to get everyone out first.

"Hey Bro." Venom said. "And I see you've got a date how lovely." Venom swing a tentacle towards us I pushed Felicia out of the way and got smashed into a wall. Venom shot webs out at Felicia and got her I grabbed a chair and threw it at venom it distracted him just enough for me to grab Felicia and throw her out of venom's way.

"Get everyone out!" I yelled at her as I ran towards venom dodging several of his attacks. I got up close and jumped up to punch him when one of Doc's arms wrapped around my neck. It just kept getting tighter until someone threw a dinner plate Doc's head. He loosened his arm just enough for me to squeeze through. I grabbed the arm and wrapped it around venom. I held it in place for as long as I could but venom shot a web bullet at my face breaking my nose. Blood poured down my face and I was thankful I want wearing my mask.

Felicia and I ran into the street, I grabbed my bag and prepared to go back it.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled as I ran to the building.

"Getting pictures!" I said as I turned into an ally and changed into my costume which still had a rip down the back. I leaped in the building and saw Eddie and Ock trashing the place.

"I agree this place needs redecorating but I think this is a bit extreme." I said.

"Peter parker!" Doctor Octopus yelled as his metal arms shot out towards me.

"Awe Doc you really believe that guy after the newspapers proved the Parker kid isn't me. Did you know it also says gullible on the ceiling." Come on Pete, you can convince him.

Venom shot another web bullet which sent me into the arms of Doctor Octopus. His grip tightened around my arms and another arm reached for my mask.

The claws took the mask and slowly took it off as to not damage my face. He also brought me closer to him which was his mistake. I shot a web at his battery pack and threw it to the side. His arms went Kim slowing me to get free.

"Get the battery!' Doctor Octopus yelled at venom. I took my chance and punched Doc Ock in the face knocking him unconscious. Venom seemed pleased that he had me all to himself. His expression changed then he heard police sirens.

Black Cat

I was tempted to change into my costume and try and help out Peter considering that he did save my life but I stopped when I saw the hulking black figure leap away as the building collapsed. At that moment I ran towards the mess and searched for Peter screaming his name as I moved rubble. Jonah also ran in to help after talking to the police captain. Slowly more people started to help.

Eventually we found him in the ally under some bricks the has fallen off as it was collapsing. He started to wake and said...

"Cat?" I stopped, there was no way this kid knew who I was.

"No it's Felicia." I said but still doubtful. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, are you alright?" he asked I was surprised but replied with a quick yes as we walked away together. We told Jameson that we were leaving and he let us use the limo.

Mary Jane Watson

Oh god Peter. That was the only thing I could think about as I saw the building collapse. I thought he died until I got a call from Peter.

"Oh god I thought you died." I said

"I get that a lot." Peter replied. I could hear the background sounds of a woman moaning.

"Who's that?" I tried not to sound accusing.

"Felicia Hardy, that was the girl who met me at school. Listen I need to drop something at yours is that okay?"

"Yeah, is it your costume?"

"Yes it is"

"That's no problem."

"Good I'll see you later, bye." Peter rushed the last sentence. I could hear that Felicia woman he was talking about making some sort of noise. What are you doing Peter Parker.

Peter Parker

Felicia was making suggestive noises as she got close to me. She was shaking and it was hard to know if it was genuine or not. I know she's the black cat and my spider sense was going off so she might be dangerous but I still like her despite what her father did.

"Peter, I don't feel safe alone, I know this is stupid but can you stay with me tonight."

"Sure but I might have to grab a spare set of clothes and stuff from my house so I'll see you there." What am I doing the is stupid and I should stop.

"Okay, here's my address." Felicia handed me a scrap of paper from her purse with her address. I was surprised to find that she lives very close to Liz.

"See you soon." I said as I stepped out of the limo. Felicia waved goodbye as the limo driver down the street. What have I gotten myself into. Remember Peter this is only to see what her intentions are about Spiderman.

I walked over to Mary Jane's house and climbed up the wall. I positioned my self so I could see through the window or be seen. I knocked a couple of times and when she calmed down Mary opened the window and I climbed in and loot around her room. It was small but organised, fancy clothes filled the wardrobe and her make up box was open.

"Got a date tonight?" I asked as I sat on her bed.

"Kind of, I'm going to see Mark." Mary Jane looked down at the floor and looked scared. I put my arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"how was your date?" Mary Jane tried to smile but she has been crying.

"I wasn't on a date."

"Oh so your wearing lipstick now then." Mary Jane laughed at me as I tried to rub it off. She told me that that's not how to do it and got a make up wipe and cleaned in all off.

"Felisha is strange but I'm not dating her or anyone for that matter" I lied back on Mary Jane's bed in defeat.

"Why not Felicia, she seems to like you."

"I think she wanted to kill me."

"Because your Spiderman?"

"Yeah, she's the black cat so I doubt it would work anyway but hey I don't want to ruin your mood since your going to see Mark. Mary Jane looked upset a lay down next to me in a similar sense of defeat.

"I hope it can work out I just have to keep on trying and don't sell yourself short, you still have molly, she seems to like you. What do you think of her."

"I like her but I doubt it will work out."

"why?"

"Because I don't want to put her in any danger."

"Tiger listen, you trying to keep people out of harm by pushing them away won't work, think of what happened with Gwen and I we have been kidnapped so many times and saved so many times but now that I know your secret I can be ready and I know you didn't was to tell me your secret and that your really worried about it but you now have a good friend that can help and molly's dad works for the police and he's been in the military she's going to have a lot of protection."

"Your right MJ, oh and if my Aunt calls tell her I'm with you please."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going over to Felicia's house."

"Have fun tiger and don't worry I will."

I walked over to her window and dumped my costume on her table but put on the mask and swung away towards Felicia's house.

Mary Jane Watson

It's still hard to believe that Peter is Spiderman but the more I think about it the more obvious it becomes. It explained so much but the main question is what to do about it. I know Peter wouldn't let me go out and be a hero with him but I can't have him die in that costume. Then I had the thought I will make quit, I just need to persuade him that he will have a better life outside of the mask and all his heroics but is that even a good idea, he has saved son many lives, including mine but he's done enough hasn't he?.

Peter Parker

It didn't take me long to find Felicia's place, it was only the most expensive penthouse in the city. I swung down and dived into an ally. I quickly climbed the wall and webbed my wake to a wall where I could easily get it.

Next was a boring process of climbing back down the massive building and trying to explain to the doorman that I wasn't going to cause any trouble and when I said I was here to see Felicia Hardy he laughed in my face.

Black cat

Peter Parker is very interesting. He showed incredible bravery, strength and agility. I think he might be Spiderman but I have to be sure, I'm not just going to kill someone.

The doorman called up in hysterics and said there was a guest for me a Peter Parker. His face must of sunk when I said that he was there for a me. Oh that must have been wonderful. The doorman told me that Peter would be up soon which gave me a chance to change into something that would get his heart racing.

I walked into my walk in closet and looked for something. Since the extreme way of doing things failed u decided to go with something more subtle. I chose short shorts and a big grey jumper that cover the short shorts, I also took out a tub of ice cream and pretended to be the typical girl stereotype.

It didn't take long for Peter to arrive. When I opened the door and dragged him in I was getting impatient. I walked him over to my sofa and we sat down and switched on the TV.

"Ok I want to start by saying I know that you lied about why you wanted me here." Peter said when I sat him down, I was surprised that he figured it out so quickly but I would have to roll with the punches.

"Smart man." I said trying to sound confident.

"What do you want with Spiderman?" My heart skipped a beat when he spoke but I suppose it wasn't a hard deduction all considering.

"I have a massive crush on him and I want to speak to him."

"No, tell me the truth or I'm gone."

"fine, I work for another newspaper and they paid me to find out who Spiderman is." That sounded more convincing.

"well too bad I'm not telling you."

"Come one can make it worthwhile." I said as I sat on his lap making suggestive movements

"No." Peter went to walk out. I had to think fast and find a way to tell me who Spiderman is.

"Wait, at least let's enjoy the meal and drinks I got.'' I said as I walked into the kitchen and took a glass of wine for each of us but before taking it in eyesight I slipped a sleeping drug into his drink.

"One drink." Peter said as he took the glass. That was fine since one drink would be all it took. We walked over to the sofa again and started drinking. Peter eventually collapsed into me. Now I can have some real fun.

Peter Parker

When I woke up I had a throbbing headache and a blur of memories. I looked around the room I was in and found that it was a bedroom and not mine. Great job Pete, it had to be Felicia didn't it?

"Hey." Felicia said and she stretched out in the bed. I tried to speak I really did but my mouth wouldn't work. I had to establish what I knew.

1\. I went over to Felicia's to find out more information

2\. I woke up next to Felicia naked

3\. I drank a lot judging by the bottles

4\. We had sex (probably)

Why am I such a fuck up?

Felicia rolled closer to me and put her arm on my chest. She squeezed me tightly as she prepared to get up. Felicia sat up on her bed and put on a top to cover her naked body.

"Hi" I said sitting up next to her. That was when I saw the room properly. It looked very expensive and well done besides the bottles of alcohol and clothes all over the floor.

"Last night was fun" Felicia said as she kissed my cheek.

"yeah" I said trying to sound confident.

"Curtains" Felicia said. The curtains moved by themselves filling the whole room with light. She slit out of bed and put on black panties and walked out of the room. What is wrong with me?

"Do you know where my phone is?" I asked is a got out of bed.

"its under the bed" I reached under and pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was five o'clock. Thank god. I had several messages from Mary Jane asking about me and two missed calls from aunt may. Shit.

I pulled on my clothes and walked into the kitchen. Felicia had put two plates of bacon and eggs of the table and was looking from something in the draws.

"So about last night?" I said as I sat down.

"Oh god it was so fun, I haven't had that much fun since..." Felicia stopped herself from talking as her face dropped.

"Yeah I know, so what happened. It's still a bit of a blur?"

"We woke up together naked, what do you think happened?" Felicia asked as she turned a smiled at me.

"I mean besides that."

"Oh nothing really, I tried to make you tell me who Spiderman is but you refused and we talked and I got to know you a bit, realised what kind of guy you are and then fucked your brains out. Check your phone, you took plenty of pictures." I did and I saw a variety of pictures of Felicia naked doing many things.

"Wow"

"Yeah you really are a great photographer, here drink this." Felicia handed me a glass of water and two Petrodyxomals. I recognised it as the drug used for memory recovery and I did as I was told.

Flashback

3rd person

Felicia and Peter were laughing over a glass of wine Peter made several unfunny jokes but Felicia laughed anyway. As she stopped Peter pushed her down on the sofa and kissed her, she returned it passionately.

It took them a while to break apart and when they did Felicia took Peter's top off as he did the same with her. He slid his hand down to her shots, undid them and threw them behind him.

"Not here." Felicia said as she flipped Peter over. She walked into her bedroom as Peter followed. She closed the door behind him an kissed Peter passionately while his hand grabbed her all over.

Flashback over

Black Cat

To be honest I'm surprised he had it in him. He did a lot and was very energetic. It was great and I'm actually starting to like him which in dangerous. I never planned to actually have sex with him and I don't think the anti inhibitor pill would do that. It was strange since he still didn't tell me who Spiderman is but if I follow him around enough I'll find out soon enough.

Peter looked at me open mouthed for a long time after he remembered everything we did. I have to admit I enjoyed watching him squirm. He tried to stutter out something but it didn't work so I just kissed him and told him to have a shower.

I took my phone and called a contact and made a deal to be allowed into Peter's school as a student. I used a voice modulator that I programmed to be my mother's and decided that I would be shown round the school at lunch by Peter and others if need be. All it took was a few hundred dollars. Too easy.

Peter walked out of the shower and put on his clothes. He still looked surprised. I almost feel sorry for him but I knew it was fun for both of us.

"I've called a limo for you, it will take you to school when it arrives." I said is I walked into the bedroom and took some tight black jeans, a white T-shirt and black leather jacket. I did my make up and kissed him goodbye as he left leaving lipstick on his cheek that was just above a hickey I gave him last night.

Peter Parker

When I was in the shower I noticed that I was covered in Hickeys. This will be interesting to explain to aunt May. I left her a message that said I had left for school early and not to worry. I then deleted most of the pictures I took of Felicia and left the semi-decent ones to show Mary Jane so I could ask her opinion on what happened.

Mary Jane Watson

I was starting to get really worried for Peter and when he came into school it got worse. He walked up to the fountain where we all were, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to an part hidden away from the rest of the school.

"MJ I need a favour, don't freak out." Peter said as he got out his phone. He was panicking and fumbled as he took out his phone.

"Sure." I said.

I immediately regretted saying that when Peter showed me the pictures on his phone. There was several pictures of the girl who picked Peter up from school in her underwear and with alcohol. There were also some with Peter in them. Out of curiosity I looked at recently deleted and almost blushed and that was slot for me.

"What do you think?"

"You really are a good photographer tiger." I showed him the phone screen and his jaw dropped. He tried to speak but only vague noises came out.

"I thought I deleted those."

"Recently deleted tiger. Hey, this is a good thing. At least your not thinking of Gwen."

"But she wants to kill me." Peter said in a panic.

"Oh I can see that." I pointed towards the hicky and lipstick on Peter's neck and cheek.

"What do I do MJ I need you help for this."

"Just wait it out, use this to try and get more information out of her and enjoy yourself. Not everyone has a girlfriend who's that... flexible." I laughed at my own joke remembering the pictures on Peter's phone.

"Your right, what have I got to worry about." Peter almost collapsed onto the floor with relief.

"I know, she does look like fun. I'd like to meet her." I actually was interested in this person. At first I was annoyed at Peter for doing this to Gwen and Molly who were both interested in him but since he looked like he was about to have a heart attack I let him be.

Later that day

Peter Parker

There was a whole school assembly about what happened with the gas and gunfire, I got an applause. There was also a warning about Venom since he attacked the school and the introduction of a new student. Felicia Hardy. Classic Parker luck. I was of course chosen to show her around at lunch along with anyone I thought could help. Thank god for MJ.

The assembly went on for a long time which meant that Lunch was next. Better get it over and done with. As everyone was leaving Captain Stacy and detective Castle called me up to them, with the two people there was a third person. A board looking red head. She had her arms crossed and tried her best to hide the fact that she hated being there.

"Peter, since last time he was out Venom went after you we thought it would be best to give you some protection and we got you the best. This is Natasha Romonav, she will be protecting you." Captain Stacy said as he put an arm on my shoulder.

"Hello Agent Romonav." I said, putting my hand out to shake here's. She took it cautiously.

"How did you know I'm an agent?" Everyone looked at me suspiciously, especially Agent Romonav.

"You don't act like a cop and Venom is extremely dangerous so they would want to send someone well equipped with dealing with super humans." I said nervously rubbing my neck.

"Interesting." She said. As Felicia was lead over to me by the principal. Felicia walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She looked disappointed that agent Romanav was with us and slightly nervous but I decided to not mention it.

"So, let's go." I said as I walked out of the hall to find all of my friends waiting for me. They looked stunned to see me holding Felicia's hand and agent Romanav behind me. I explained the protection leaving out the part about her being an agent.

"I guess your the one that needs protection this time Pete." Molly said. Agent Romanav looked at me suspiciously again.

"What do you mean?" Agent Romanav asked

"Peter has saved my life twice from the shooter."

"Anyway I've got to get on with the tour." I said looking at MJ hoping that she would get the hint.

"Could I come." MJ asked thank God.

"Sure." I said as we walked off.

After a long awkward silence and me explains the different parts of the school Natasha finally gave in.

"Okay, what's going on between you three?"

"Nothing." I said

"We had sex." Felicia said pointing at me.

"I'm just as confused as you are." MJ said.

"Oh." Natasha said awkwardly. She let Felicia and I walk in front and decided to talk to M J instead.

"So, what's Peter like, will I have to go to slot of parties and hang around teenagers like a creep all the time."

"No not really. His job at the bugle takes up slot of his time but he won't be any trouble for you miss." MJ said.

"Natasha. I take it we will be spending slot of time together."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you and Peter seem like very good friends and he was relieved when you came with us."

"We're friends, that's it.'' MJ said.

"This is boring, can't we sneak off somewhere?" Felicia asked getting closer to me.

"What about Natasha and Mary Jane?" I asked

"The sooner we are away from them the better." Before I could make an excuse a loud scream echoed through the corridors. MJ grabbed me and pulled me aside and stuffed my costume into my book bag. I was fixed and washed. I told her to get Felicia out of here and ran off with Natasha not far behind.

"Peter stop!" Natasha yelled after me but I pretended I couldn't hear I just ran straight into venom attacking Sally.

"Hey Eddie, you still think I'm Spiderman, well I'm right here. Just let Sally go!." I put my arms in the air as his tendrils reached out for me I shivered as they touched me. Venom became focused on me and let Sally go, she ran off down the corridor. I time my chance, grabbed a locker and swung it at Venom, he stumbled and leant against the wall which gave me the chance the throw the locker at him knocking him through the wall. Natasha ran up next to me and took out a gun and fired seven pellets around Venom. An electrical net formed around him. I took the chance and ran off to the toilets and changed into my suit. I stuffed my normal clothes into my book bag and webbed it to the ceiling as Natasha came in.

"Hey, there is a sign you know." I quipped.

"Come with me." Natasha said as we both ran out to find Doc Ock in the hallway. He sent all his arms at me but I dodged them all swinging off each one until I swung towards his face, I grabbed his head and pushed it into my knee, I heard a crack.

"What's up Doc." I said doing a bugs bunny impression.

"You God forsaken arachnid." Doc Ock said as he made all of his arms go for me at once.

"Aww your such a sweet talker, every time you say arachnid it makes my heart flutter." I said as I webbed his arms together.

"Forgetting someone?" Venom asked as he grabbed my throat.

"How could I forget your ugly mug, anyway how'd you get out of the net?"

"Its not as strong as they think." Venom said but I could still see the suit repairing itself.

"But neither are you." I webbed two lockers in front of me and swung them at venom who grabbed them and threw them away but he dropped me to grab the lockers. I tried to get in a breath but Venom grabbed me and stuffed me into a locker.

"How original." I said as he started to crush it around me.

"You know what they say, if it ain't broke don't fix." Venom quipped back. Then there was a loud sonic noise fired at us I head Venom get sent flying backwards which h gave my the chance to break free. Natasha stood there with a sonic gut pointed at venom. I ran towards him and saw that there was a massive hole in the suit. I grabbed Eddie, pulled him out and webbed him to a wall.

Dock Ock broke out of the webbing and grabbed my head and threw me out of the hole in the wall. I landed in the fountain.

Spider sense again, this time a playing card was flying towards me, too quickly for me to completely dodge. I felt it dig into my shoulder. Two more came flying towards me, they both hit my chest as Dock Ock came out who was quickly followed by Natasha who was shooting at him. Dock Ock was being dealt with which gave my a chance to focus on the other man attacking me. I Dodged several more playing cards until I climbed up the building and found a man with an evil grin on his face. It was Bullseye. I leaped towards him and kicked him on the target on his costume.

"That's what you get for wearing a target on your head." I said preparing to attack again.

"That's funny." He said dodging several of my attacks.

"Oh you've got a sense of humour, you have no idea how hard it is to find one in criminals these days."

"I don't think you'd appreciate my brand of comedy." Bullseye said as he threw several playing cards that I dodged.

"Nah I think the irony of your name is hilarious, you know how you can't hit anything but your called Bullseye."

" I wasn't aiming for your" He said pointing behind me. I turned and saw a large group of people gathered at the front of the school to see Dock Ock captured and several more playing cards go flying past my head. I dived towards the crowd and hit all the playing cards with my webs but Bullseye had gone.

Black Cat

The girl I now know as Mary grabbed my arm and ran off down the hall with me. Her heart was pounding and I was trying to think of an excuse to help Peter.

"What about Peter?" I asked trying to hide how panicked I was.

"He told me to get you out of here." Mary Jane said as we ran.

"I can help." I said

"No, we need to run." Mary Jane had a surprising hard grip so we just ran and ran until we reached the exit, we burst out of the door and joined the rest of the students to find that venom had been arrested along with Doc Ock and the suit had also been taken. Agent Romanav had coordinated all of this.

Spiderman was also there, it took all my strength to not run at him and try to kill him but a little part of me was still worried. No, focus Felicia you have a job to do. I repeated that over and over in my head but it still didn't work I actually cared about Peter Parker. I walked up to the group of police, they tried to stop me but when he reached out his hand I took it and flipped him over and ran over to agent Romanav who was talking to some people on the radio. One of the men she was talking to walked over to a hole in the wall and held out a book bag and threw it at agent Romanav who caught it. It was Peter's. I couldn't breath. I looked her dead in the eye and tried to speak but couldn't. Why do I care so much about Peter Parker? Mary Jane ran over to me as well, she put her arm around me and tried to comfort me, it didn't work then I saw him. Peter walked out of the school limping and covered in blood. He walked around the corner and ran away. Mary Jane grabbed me and showed me her phone, it said the place earlier, get help and Felicia. We showed Agent Romonav and followed Mary Jane to a hidden away part of the school.

Mary Jane Watson

Jesus Christ Pete what have you gotten yourself into now. That was all I could think as I showed Natasha and Felicia where he was and I regretted bringing Felicia. When she saw his Spiderman costume by Peter's side her eyes went dead and she looked like she was going to burst.

Peter tried to stand up but Natasha and I grabbed him and sat him down. He was bleeding all over the place and looked terrible he had several playing cards in his body.

"Felicia I know you hate me but look up Ben Parker and then is you still feel the same then what happens will happen but please do this." Peter was begging her and it took a lot of energy out of him. Felicia walked away to I don't know where as Natasha and I took him to her car.

"We can't take him to hospital or shield, to dangerous but I have an idea." Natasha thought aloud as she scrambled for her phone. She took it out and began to dial a number.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Put pressure on his wounds. Matt I need a favour, are you at home? Good, I'm coming over. No, see you soon."

"Where are we going." I asked as I took of Peter's shirt and began to put pressure on his injuries.

"To my boyfriend's but trust me, this is the best thing for Peter."

Natasha Romanav

What was I thinking bringing Peter to Matt's, am I going insane. He is the only person I know who has any experience in the super hero field but seriously, what am I doing but despite my worries I drove all the way to hell's kitchen and managed to drag Peter inside. Matt was waiting by the door, he opened it for us and told me to go to the bedroom. Mary Jane and I took him in and found the bed covered by plastic sheets and first aid supplies.

"What am I looking at Matt?" I asked as I stripped Peter and dumped his bloody clothes in the corner.

"It sounds like two broken ribs and he has a broken leg as well but besides that it should be fine. Natasha, what's going on?"

"It's Spiderman." I said as I began to get out the medical supplies.

"This seems familiar." Peter said to Mary Jane. She laughed but she was really worried.

"Come on miss, let's get out of their way." Matt grabbed his cane and took MJ by the arm. She tried to protest but Matt calmed her down and lead her outside.

Matt Murdock

Oh god why do you hate me, why do you have to fuck up my life constantly?

I took the girl out of my apartment and asked her to lead me upstairs to the roof. She took my arm and lead me up the stairs to the roof, I handed her the key for the door, she opened it and we both took a seat at the edge of the building, our feet hanging off the side.

"I need to be there, to see how he is." The girl said

"His heartbeat is norm for someone who's been through an attack like that and he seems to be healing quickly." I said

"How did you do that?"

"I'm daredevil." I said. The girls heartbeat quickened and she swallowed nervously.

"Oh."

"Can you tell me what's going on and who you are."

"Ok my name is MJ, well I'm Mary Jane, MJ is what my friends call me and Peter is Spiderman as you know and these people attacked our school, Peter saved us and now he's here." Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster I needed to calm her down.

"Okay MJ tell me about yourself." She was very shaky, I had to put my arm around her to stop her from falling. She repeatedly tried to speak but eventually gave in and started to cry. She pressed her head into my shirt and began to cry.

Bullseye

God dam that fucking Spiderman, ruined everything, oh well at least I have some interesting information to tell my boss. It's the only thing that makes sense, the kid must be Spiderman. I went to call them when I realised that they had black cat on this job, they wouldn't put me on it after the last two fuck ups I had and I never really liked her, two birds with one stone, but it will take planning which would also take a while. I will just have to continue doing what I'm doing untill I get the perfect opportunity to get them both.

Black Cat

Why did I let myself fall in love with Peter Parker, this is what happens, every time I love someone but I did what he told me and sat at my computer and looked up Ben Parker. It took me a while to find him but when I did my heart stopped.

"Oh god" I said it over and over almost shouting it when I read the obituary, there was one part I couldn't get out of my head. "Ben Parker was shot dead in his home by professional thief Walter Hardy." Then everything made sense, it all clicked. The hatred I had for Peter suddenly went. I couldn't describe it I just felt sorry for him. I can't believe my dad did that to him.

I found Peter's number in my phone and tracked it to an apartment in hell's Kitchen and got over there as fast as I could. When I arrived I saw Mary Jane crying into a man's shirt. Please don't let him be dead.

"Mary Jane!" I yelled as I swung over to the roof, both of them stood up and the man stood protectively in front of her. I recognised him as the lawyer Mathew Murdock.

"What are you here to do, are you here to finish of what they started are you here to kill him?!" Mary Jane was screaming at me.

"I'm here to apologize." Mary Jane looked like she was going to kill me before Murdock stepped in.

"She's telling the truth." Murdock looked at her knowingly and that calmed her down, I was aloud to see him.

I walked into the bedroom to find agent Romanav sitting over him checking his injuries. She looked tired and lied down next to Peter. She looked at me standing in the doorway and looked out of place. Agent Romanav sat up and walked out of the apartment, presumably to see Murdock and Mary Jane.

"Hey" I said as I walked on to the bed.

"Your here to kill me if so can we do it tomorrow, I don't really feel like dying today." Peter tried to carry on but I leant down and kissed him. He looked surprised.

"I looked up Ben Parker and I understand but I feel confused and well I need some time to think about things but I will be back and I won't kill you, I promise." I said as I left Peter alone.

Peter Parker

Well this has been a roller coaster of a day. I thought as I sat up. My phone was blowing up with messages from everyone. I took it and called Aunt May.

"Peter are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm good. My bodyguard took me to a safe house and I will be able to go home soon. Don't worry everything is going bro get better now, I promise."

End of episode 2

Author's note: I just want to say a couple of things

1\. Do you prefer longer chapters/episodes or shorter ones

2\. Do you want me to do this for Matt Murdock and Natasha and by that I mean give them their own story

3\. What characters do you want me to focus on in the story besides Peter Parker.

4\. What should I do with black cat. Leave your answers in a review and of course tell me what you think of the story oh and if you know any other good spectacular Spiderman fan fics then recommend them. My favourite is the spectacular Peter Parker, if you like this the definitely check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Peter Parker

My phone had been buzzing non stop for an hour or two but I decided to ignore it. I don't care what they think right now, all I want to know is why is my life so shit. It all started when I got bit by that god dam spider and my life has been slowly going downhill from there, now I'm sleeping in some strangers bed after being taken here by my bodyguard who I still barely know and who is apparently dating a small time superhero called daredevil. What could be better.

Matt Murdock walked in and sat in a chair near the bed. His eyes were closed and he seemed bro be focusing.

"Your injuries have healed and your good to go and be Spiderman." He said

"Great, and you know my secret as well." I said

"Could be worse, your could have told it to an expert cat burgler who has a contract on your head, oh wait. You did. I've been there and trust me, it's not worth it. My advice, keep it a secret before something bad happens."

"Sa lot of bad stuff has happened to me. I don't need this lecture about keeping it a secret."

"You have no idea what can happen, if you think this is bad then you haven't seen anything." Natasha walked in and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Thanks for this." She said.

"No problem Natasha, MJ, you can come in." Matt took Natasha's arm as he head him out.

"Hey tiger." MJ said

"Hey MJ"

"You talked to anyone yet, like Gwen or anyone."

"Only Aunt May, I couldn't talk to the rest."

"We've got to tell them your okay, how are things with Felicia?"

"I don't know and to think I was starting to really like her."

Flashback

That night

Felicia sat down next to Peter and started to get to know him. To her surprise they actually had slot in common, he loved science and she had always loved building things she built all her own gadgets. Peter was also a big movie geek as was she, it was really the only thing that she could use to relax.

"I'm surprised how much we actually have in common." Peter said.

"Why, don't you have any faith in yourself."

"Your the daughter of wealthy mother who runs a company and I'm just some poor guy from Queens."

"Well, I like to take pleasure in the little things in life."

"But still, you like Star was?"

"Yeah, who doesn't." Felicia leant in and kissed Peter and he returned it passionately.

Flashback over

Gwen

I jumped slightly when my phone vibrated. I looked at it and found a text from Peter. It said to meet him at the spoon. Finally, I was worried sick about him and I have been trying to reach Harry and MJ but nothing came of that. Why is everyone so secretive all of a sudden. Peter has been like this for a while but not MJ and Harry hasn't been like this since he was on the Green. I will have to find out about that. Oh god what is wrong with me.

Natasha

Peter told me that we were going to the silver spoon café to meet with his friends and that we needed to come up with a story that gets him out of all this trouble he is in.

"Have you got any ideas Natasha?" Peter asked

"Leave it to me." I said. Peter didn't looked convinced but he went along with it. I kissed Matt goodbye and got in the car and drove away. Peter went in the back and had some sleep leaving Mary Jane and I to talk.

"I thought you said Peter wouldn't be any trouble." I joked. Mary Jane laughed.

"He's only as much trouble as Matt." She joked back.

"Fair enough, so what are you two then?"

"What do you mean?" Mary Jane asked.

"How come Peter trusts you with his secret and not his girlfriend."

"I found out accidentally, I looked in his book bag and saw his costume. What about you and Matt."

"I met him when he was in hiding, he fell onto my balcony half dead. I patched him up and helped him save a kidnapped child and we kept in touch. He asked me out and I said yes."

"Romantic." Mary Jane joked

"It's the best you can get in our line of work."

"What line of work is that?"

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out myself, I am only 20 you know."

"Wow, It's weird. Your not much older that is and your doing all this."

"Peter has done more to help people than I ever could."

"Yeah, I should know. He's saved me more than once."

"Wow, he really is a hero."

"To tell you the truth I was always interested in superheroes especially Spiderman and daredevil." Mary Jane looked down and blushed

"Then your lucky to know the two best superheroes in the business, your lucky you didn't know Matt from before though."

"Why?"

"Well, when he was in the black sweatshirt and joggers he got injured slot and he was miserable slot of the time but he got better as we started to get to know each other."

"Seems like you were a real help, I hope Peter gets better. I know he seems fine but he worries too much and puts everything on himself. He always comes to school covered in cuts and marks. I just can't understand it."

"Matt's the same he is always covered in blood and dying. Most people do it because they feel guilty and want to help or at least Matt is."

"Thanks Natasha. This really helped."

"No problem miss Watson."

"MJ, call me MJ." That made me smile.

Peter Parker

I was woken up by Natasha and MJ when we reached the spoon. I climbed out of the back of Natasha's car and prepared to let Natasha take care of the situation. I wasn't one hundred percent confident but Natasha had a way of dealing with things that made me trust her. I don't know why but she felt like the one person who could deal with all this.

We walked into the spoon and found Gwen, Molly, Flash, Liz, Randy and Sally all sitting in a booth waiting for us. Natasha, MJ and I sat opposite to everyone.

"Who's the babe Parker?" Flash asked. I wish Shame Shuan was there.

"I'm Peter's bodyguard." Natasha said coldly

"Hey how much does she cost Pete." Flash winked at me

"I work for the government, Peter is a valuable asset to several government organisations. That is why he keeps disappearing. His work is dangerous and top secret so I can't risk anyone finding out."

"Why are you telling us then?" Gwen said.

"Because You lot have came very close to discovering Peter's secret before and this is to stop you finding out anything that could get you killed. Miss Watson has found out his secret and is under my protection."

Natasha was handling this very well. I thought everything was going to be fine and then my Spider Sense went off. I grabbed Natasha's leg under the table to signal that there was danger, she flinched and started to wiggle in her seat finding a good place to hide a flashbang grenade. Unfortunately, Flash noticed.

"What you doing to your bodyguard there Parker." Natasha looked awkward but then switched to annoyed. Neither of us spoke as everyone looked at us. They didn't notice a man in a brown trench coat stumble in. He looked drunk but Natasha and I saw that he had a pistol in his pocket that was pointed at my head. He didn't fore though so I took the chance to walk towards the man. I pretended to ignore him as I walked of the spoon and into an ally. The man followed me. He took out the gun and prepared to fire. Just before he pulled the trigger a billy club knocked the gun out of his hand. I turned and saw an evil grin on his face. He took the club and inspected it.

"Hey, remember when I used this to kill your girlfriend. Remember the good old days." That was when daredevil jumped down and attacked the man. They exchanged several punches as I ran down away and changed into my costume. I heard Daredevil and Bullseye going at it so brutal. I climbed up into the roof of a nearby building and saw Natasha taking everyone to safely, thank God. Now it's time to help Matt.

I shot two lines of webbing either side of Bullseye and pulled myself towards Bullseye kicking him in the face. He leant against the wall and pulled out his two front teeth and threw them at us we both dodged the attack but I was to distracted to notice a playing card go for my head Daredevil jumped in the way getting a card stuck in his eye. Daredevil collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. I ran at Bullseye and went to punch him. He dodged under my punch and punched me in the ribs and throat. I tried to say a really funny quip but it came out raspy and pathetic.

"Aww what's the problem can't speak, no funny one liners." Bullseye said.

"No, it's just that your not worth the effort, I mean your more pathetic than shocker and that's saying something." I webbed a nearby trashcan swung it upwards and then down onto Bullseye's head. "I didn't think it was possible but you actually look better covered in leftovers. Bullseye went to take the trashcan off his head but daredevil kicked him in the leg breaking it. Daredevil climbed onto of Bullseye and let out a flurry of punches onto his face.

"Hey there DAD that's too far." I shot a web line at Daredevil's back and lightly pulled away Daredevil walked away willingly. He pulled the playing card out of his eye as Bullseye laughed. I webbed him to the floor and covered his mouth with more webbing. Daredevil climbed up the side of a building.

"Tell Tasha that I'll see her back at our place." Daredevil said as he left.

I walked away and changed into my normal clothes and met up with my friends. They were waiting down an ally. Natasha had a gun out and comforted everyone. She was keeping everyone calm thankfully but it didn't last long when I walked towards them. Natasha ran towards me and looked panicked. She looked me over and when I convinced he I was fine she let everyone come over to me. There was the barrage of questions from everyone about if I was okay, Gwen was annoyed that I walked into danger.

"What were you thinking, you could have died!" She was yelling MJ put a hand on her shoulder but it didn't work.

"I was thinking how do I keep all of my friends safe so I distracted him long enough for someone to help." That made her stop talking, in fact it made everyone stop and their mouths dropped.

"Wow Parker, you would do that for us, risk your own life?" Flash said.

"Yeah, even for you Flash." Everyone thanked me and I made my excuses and said that it wasn't as great as everyone said I was and then Natasha drove MJ and I home.

Bullseye

Ha, dumb fucking hero's left me here and now I know it. That fucking kid is Spiderman. Peter Parker is Spiderman. Ha this is perfect. I cut myself loose of the webbing that Spiderman pinned me with and pulled out my phone. I searched for the number of my employer and found it.

"Hello Bullseye, what do you want."

"Oh nothing, just to tell you Peter Parker is Spiderman."

"Well this is very interesting information, thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"I want a payment."

"Of course you do but we need to ensure that Peter Parker is Spiderman before your payment."

"What do you mean, isn't my word good enough."

"I apologize but no, it isn't my advice is to sit back and watch the show. You should enjoy this."

Peter Parker

After we dropped MJ off Natasha drove me home. The car ride was mostly quiet. I had told her about what Matt said, she looked worried but trusted that Matt knew what to do.

When we arrived at my house it was surrounded by police and an ambulance. Not again, not again, not again. I sprinted towards my house, I didn't care if anyone notice how fast I was running, I just needed to know. I could hear Natasha run after me, she was fast but not as fast as me. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran but I didn't care I just ran. Gorge Stacy stopped me and gave Natasha a chance to catch up. His face was full of concern as he looked into my eyes.

"Peter, May's fine. She had a heart attack but the ambulance got here just in time. Her friend Anna Watson called the ambulances." Gorge said in a calm voice.

"Then why are there police?" I asked.

"There is evidence to show that your home was broken into." Gorge said. "That's why we're here." Natasha Knelt on the floor next to us, that's where we all were, she was rubbing my arm gently and I couldn't do it anymore. When Gorge let go I grabbed Natasha and hugged her. She had been my only sense of safety for the short time I knew her. She had helped save my life and I just climbed to that idea. Natasha hugged me back and patted my back and promised everything was going bro be alright. It was at that point I broke down. Everything bad that happened to me over the last few days came out. I had lost harry, I finally realised that Eddie was beyond help, I had been in hospital, lost cat who I had grown to really like and now I might loose Aunt May. I cried into Natasha's blouse I was shaking. She picked me up and took me to the car and drove me to the hospital. I had been in this place too much recently.

When we got to the hospital I was told that Aunt May was in surgery so Natasha and I sat there not talking but she held me and comforted me until I fell asleep.

Natasha

I have no idea how long Peter and I were sitting together when I called Matt. I told him what happened. He told me that he was coming and hung up before I could protest. He walked in as Peter fell asleep. I was playing with his hair and treating him like a child but it was what Peter seemed to leave. Matt was quite and kissed my on the forehead and then stopped. His ears pricked up and he walked of and told me to follow. I gently placed Peter down and followed him.

Matt walked quickly with his cane sliding from side to side clearing a path for us. Several people tried to stop us but I flashed my badge and that stopped them. When Matt came to a door he barged through. It was meant to be used for surgery but there was only one person with a needle. When the man looked at us he pulled out a gun. I did the same but quicker and shot him in the leg. I walked over to him and kicked the gun under the bed and arrested him. The man would have protested if it wasn't for the bullet I his leg.

When the man was arrested I called SHIELD and got May Parker transferred to one of their privet hospitals and gave her several armed guards. When I told Peter he hugged me again and thanked me.

"Peter, May will be fine don't worry, she has the best of care." We stood there in each others arms for a long time. Peter was finally able to relax.

Not long after Mary Jane called Peter. I answered and told her where we were. She brought all of Peter's friends and we sat there. I answered some questions but we mostly just waited for Peter to wake up.

Peter Parker

When I woke up I was surprised by all my friends but most of them were sleeping. Natasha, Matt, MJ and Gwen talked quietly being the only people up. I slowly sat up surprisingly Natasha.

"Hey, how you doing Peter." She said sitting up straight. I looked and found that I had given her no space but she didn't seem to mind me falling asleep on her.

"I'm better, thanks." I said. Natasha gave me a hug as I stood up. MJ and Gwen also asked how I was. When everything had claimed down Matt had told me to follow him. Matt lead Natasha and I to a private place where we could talk.

"Peter, I have to tell you something that you won't like. Someone is targeting your friends and family. From what I can tell it's not because your Spiderman but you are in danger. You need to lay low okay." Matt said

"What, I can't do that, I can help." I was starting to get annoyed now.

"Peter, they might attack again so the best thing to do is to protect everyone here. Natasha and I will find who did this. I promise." I looked at Matt and nodded as much as I hated it, he was right. I walked back to my friends as Matt and Natasha left.

Matt Murdock

Natasha followed me up the stairs and to the roof where I had our costumes. I threw her bag at her and we both changed. I could tell Natasha was looking at eye. Peter told her, I didn't want her to worry, she was. I could tell. Her heart sped up when she saw it. It wasn't as bad as she thought.

"So what do you think of Peter?" I asked, her heart skipped again.

"I like him, he's a good kid and some asshole is doing this to him." She said. He heat sped up when we talked about him.

"Stop pretending your that much older than him. What is he 17 and your only 20. I'm surprised he got to you this quickly. It took me a while for you to let me in."

"I guess you made me grow a heart and stop staring at my ass, we need to stay focused." Natasha joked as she kissed me.

"Come on Nat, we have some time."

"Mathew Murdock, are you jealous of Peter Parker "

"you do seem to spend a lot of time with him and you did leave me to take care of him." Matt said.

"Oh God you are. For fucks sake Matt this is a bit hypocritical don't you think. I saw how you were around Karen." Natasha's heart rate went up she was angry but she was trying to hide what about.

"I found him sleeping in your arms."

"Because his aunt is in hospital and he was upset."

"I thought you said this would be just another job. Not another case of you falling in love again."

"Fuck you Matt, just because you want to fuck anything that moves doesn't mean everyone else does." Natasha prepared to swing away.

"It's reasonable to think that you love Peter since your acting the way you are, the first day you meet him you bring him to my apartment and let him know all our secrets."

"You didn't hide the fact your Daredevil, you didn't have to say anything."

"What makes him so special?"

"Nothing, he's just a good guy. Come on let's be the heroes we are supposed to be and help him. What do you have?"

"I can do this by myself Nat, goodbye. Spend some time with your boyfriend." I said that and swung away. I hate doing this to Natasha but it's the only way I can think to get her to leave me alone to face Bullseye and the kingpin. I know she'd hate me even more for thinking of her like a child but this is the only way I can think to do things. At least this way she's angry and not upset.

It didn't take me long to find the kingpin. I found his penthouse and dropped onto the balcony and waited. The kingpin was out so I had to wait for what seemed like hours and then several heartbeats. One was heading right to me. The man crashed through the glass door and knocked me off the ledge. I heard another man with a Texan accent, he fired two blasts at me messing with my senses. I knew there was a street light nearby I just had to focus and listen. Several people screamed and then I saw it a street light just below me. I threw my billy club, it latched onto the light and allowed me to carry the momentum upwards. Now I had to time this right. Someone w as closing their window and I threw my billy club through the gap in the window. I climbed up and lady the club there as I climbed up onto the balcony.

"Hello Devil." The Texan said. I recognised him as Spiderman's villain shocker. He fired another blast which I dodged and leaped towards his legs. Ox (another enforcer) grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the room. I crashed against something expensive and sharp. There were several shards in my back. Ox charged at me again. He was dumb and easy when you knew his weakness. Just before He crashed into me I jumped up, grabbed a light and used the momentum to swing and kick Ox in the face sending him backwards. Ricoshay fired himself towards me I dodged to the left, grabbed his leg and swung him into a wall. Shocker fired several blasts at me which I dodged as I slowly got closer to him I grabbed two of the shards in my back and stuck them into Shocker's gloves Green sparks started to burn his skin. Shocker threw of his gloves as I picked him up by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Why are you interested in Peter Parker?"

"Why are you?" He asked in a thick Texan accent. I hit him again and again but shocker wouldn't say anything.

"Well done shocker, I am impressed on how you took charge of the situation however you are no longer need. Daredevil, I believe you are looking for me." Hammerhead said as he walked into the room.

"Not exactly but you will do for now." I said as he dropped shocker and focused on hammerhead. Hammerhead went to charge at Daredevil but someone fired an electric bolt at him making hammerhead go on one knee and yell out in pain.

"Hello honey, I'm home" Spiderman said as he lowered himself next to black widow otherwise known as Natasha Romonav.

"Spiderman" Hammerhead said with pure hatred

"Awww hamster, you remembered me I'm touched. Oh can I call you hamster or is that a silver sable thing." Hammerhead grumbled.

"Time to die bug." Shocker said as he fired a blast at Spiderman.

Third person

"How many times do I have to tell you tex, Spiders aren't bugs, they're arachnids but I guess it's hard to get things through that bedsheet you call a costume. Spiderman said as he kept out of the way and onto a wall. Black widow sighed and shot a blast at shocker.

"How did you get here?" Daredevil asked.

"I know you two well, I know you're just trying to protect me so I followed you." Black Widow as she spoke.

Then Spiderman's spider sense told buzzed in his head. Then he saw Ox throw ricochet at himself. Spiderman dodged it but ricochet bounced around the room. Daredevil stepped into the middle of the room, picked up a chair and started to swing it. Before he could stop himself, ricochet bounced right into the way of the chair sending crashing headfirst into a wall. Ox charged at Spiderman but Black Widow jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around Ox's throat and threw him to the ground.

"You know this is much easier that I thought it would be." As soon as Spiderman spoke three bullets were fired at their heads. The group dodged them and looked towards the where the bullets came from. It was Bullseye on the opposite roof. "Sorry, I guess I jinxed it." Spiderman said.

Daredevil walked out onto the balcony as more shots were fired. He grabbed a broken chair leg and deflected the shots. Four of the five hit the floor but Daredevil sent the last one right at Bullseye's head. Daredevil knew it wouldn't have the power to kill him but it would hurt which was good enough.

"Bullseye" Daredevil said as he smiled and walked in to join the others. He walked up to Black Widow and kissed her. Spiderman turned around and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Nat." Daredevil whispered in to her ear when they broke the kiss. The group were about to leave when a large man walked in wearing a white suit. His name was Wilson Disk and he was the Kingpin.

A/N

Thanks for reading and I just want to say sorry for not uploading sooner but I will make it up by writing a few side stories to flesh out the characters and story. They will be a Daredevil and Kingpin story, Daredevil and Black Widow story and a black cat story. They won't be major additions to the story and you won't have to read them. The DD and kingpin will show how they first met, the DD and Black Widow will just be them living their lives and the black cat story will explain more about "that night" and what she's doing now.


End file.
